Rich Ratliff
Richard "Rich" C. Ratliff is a special effects artist and coordinator who worked as special effects coordinator on Star Trek: Voyager and Star Trek: Enterprise and as special effects technician on 's . R. Ratliff, a name on the dedication plaque of , was named after him and he was interviewed in for the Star Trek: Communicator issue 152, article "Special effects in Star Trek: Enterprise with special effects coordinator Rich Ratliff. ". Ratliff started to work in the special effects department in the late '70s and worked as special effects artist and special effects foreman on projects such as the horror sequel Exorcist II: The Heretic (1977, with Jeff Jarvis), the drama Winter Kills (1979, with Jim Danforth), the comedy Foolin' Around (1980), the action comedy Any Which Way You Can (1980, with Jeff Jarvis), the comedy First Family (1980), the musical Yes, Giorgio (1982), the action thriller Blue Thunder (1983, with Jeff Jarvis), 's fantasy horror Gremlins (1984, starring Zach Galligan and special effects artists Anna Albrecht and Thaine Morris), 's science fiction film Enemy Mine (1985, with Anna Albrecht, Alan Peterson, Margaret Prentice, Eben Stromquist, Wim van Thillo, Brian Wade, and Harold Weed), the comic adaptation Howard the Duck (1986, with Jeff Jarvis, Marty Brenneis, John McLeod, Dan Nelson, and Larry Odien), ' science fiction comedy Spaceballs (1987, with Peter Albiez), the comedy Overboard (1987), and the science fiction film Communion (1989). As special effects coordinator he worked on the television series Hill Street Blues, the television thriller Killing at Hell's Gate (1981), the comedy Lovelines (1984), the comedy sequel Police Academy 2: Their First Assignment (1985), the drama North Beach and Rawhide (1985, starring William Shatner), the action drama Sword of Gideon (1986), the television drama The Taking of Flight 847: The Uli Derickson Story (1988), and the drama Clean and Sober (1988). He also served as special effects coordinator on the thriller Impulse (1990), the comedy Taking Care of Business (1990), the drama Dying Young (1991), the comedy Robin Hood: Men in Tights (1993, with Larry Odien, Terry Chapman, and Joe Colwell), the comedy Dracula: Dead and Loving It (1995), the comedy Austin Powers: International Man of Mystery (1997), the comedy My Giant (1998), and the science fiction remake My Favorite Martian (1999). Further credits as special effects artist and technician include the drama Joe Versus the Volcano (1990), the comedy series Northern Exposure, 's action film Stone Cold (1991), the drama Final Analysis (1992), the action sequel Lethal Weapon 3 (1992), the action thriller Speed (1994), the mystery thriller Se7en (1995), the action film Sudden Death (1995, with Peter Albiez, Danny Cangemi, and David Heron), the science fiction series Space: Above and Beyond (1995-1996), the action sequel Mission: Impossible II (2000), the action film The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift (2006), and the comedy series Drake & Josh (2007), Zoey 101 (2007), Entourage (2007), and iCarly (2007). Star Trek credits (This list is currently incomplete.) * ** (credited as Richard Ratliff) (Season 1) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** External link * Ratliff, Rich